Winner
by IronHeartAlchemist
Summary: Jaci is the upbeat girl that always has a smile on her face, but has a secret. And on the way to her Junior Year band camp, everyone finds out. And nobody knows what to say. Except twins, Kaili and Zak. Who know exactly what she's going through.
1. Broken

_What a fucking winner,_ I thought to myself, _I know I'm a fucking whore. I know I'm worthless. I don't need you to tell me, mom._ _I know I'm not worth your time. I guess I should just get out of your life. Or just get out of everyone's._

Honestly, I'm leaning towards that one.

* * *

**_Chapter 1._**

I don't know what I'm doing here. This is a stupid idea. Maybe if I just close my door and stay in my room forever, not saying a word, there wouldn't be a reason to yell at me. Oh wait, yeah there would. She'd tell me I'm a lazy ass and need to get up and fucking clean something I didn't make a mess of.

"Leave me alone! I didn't fucking do anything." There. I said it. The worst two sentences I could probably ever say to my mom.

"Excuse me? What the fuck makes you think you can talk to me like that? You dumb ass little bitch." Just like school. She's no different than the bullies that ruled your life for all those years.

"I'm not a damn little kid. You can't bully me and make me cry anymore."

"I'd shut your mouth before I knock one of your teeth out, if I were you." Oh yeah?

"Do it. See what happens. I'm not afraid of you. I'll call the cops. I'll call Grandma. I'll leave. I'm not afraid anymore. Touch me _once_ and you'll regret it for the rest of your life. Because this time, you can't come into my room and apologize like all you did was steal a cookie out of a damn jar. You'll try to get me back, and guess what. I. Won't. Go."

"You aren't the adult. Don't fucking talk to me like you are!" She took a step closer so she was a good 4 inches from my face, "And get that fucking smirk off your face before I take it off myself."

"Do it." Smack. I hold my breath and muffle the yelp I could feel in the back of my throat. I can feel my nose oozing with blood down my face onto my shirt. I wipe it, even though I know it won't do anything. "See, mother. I'm not you. I'm not putting up with an abusive SHIT mother. I'm not going to wait until I'm 20 fucking do anything about this." I pick up her phone from the table next to me and dial a 9 and a 1 before she says anything.

"Go ahead, call the fucking police. You can go live with your family that doesn't love you and treats you like shit, and then you'll be the one wanting to come back to me."

"They certainly love me and care more than you. Anyone does." I dial the last 1 finally and just as I was about to hit the send button she snatched it from my hand and pushed me back against the wall, hard enough to make my vision blur and make me stumble a bit. She's standing next to the stairs yelling something unintelligible and probably extremely repetitive. I realize that I fell down against the wall and I stand up slowly, clenching my fists, glaring at her from under my hair..

"What? You going to hit me?" Thanks for the invite. I run over and try to take the phone from her. She digs her nails into my hand and I see even more blood. I push her over and she falls down the stairs on her ass. I look down, see her phone, grab it and run. She's right behind me. I run into her room and lock the door, sitting in front of it so she doesn't kick it in. I dial 911 and press send.

"911 what's you emergency?" I hear over the yelling outside the door.

"My mom is trying to hurt me and I need help _right now_. Please."

"Okay, where are you located hun?"

"253 S Dexter St. Please hurry. I locked myself in a room but she's trying to-" She kicked the door and it landed on my head in the same place I hit when she pushed me. I yelled out in pain and dropped the phone next to my head.

"Ma'am?" I hear on the line. I couldn't reply because my mom took the phone from my hand and hung up.

She kicks the door off of me and kicks ME in the same movement, "You need to tell them that you were overreacting when they get here or I swear to God, you will regret it," she spits in my face.

"No." I say before losing consciousness.


	2. Recovery

_**Chapter 2**_

"Jaci are you awake?" I hear a familiar voice from beneath the darkness.

"Jace? Wake up. Please." I know those voices. This must be a dream. Nobody cares enough to come to my rescue. I have no friends. Nobody loves me enough to save me. But sure enough, I open my eyes slowly.

"Jaci! Oh my god you're awake!" The voice yells way too loud. I close my eyes and flinch away from the noise.

"Who...?" I say, reopening my eyes. I see a group of people standing next to me. A few of them had their hands on mine. The others just stood there with big, happy eyes.

"Its all of your friends, Jace. We were worried about you." The person closest to me said. I look up at his eyes. My old best friend Adam. I hadn't talked to him in about 6 months. Wow, who else was here? I saw Macy, Alex, Jaden, and in the back, sitting in a chair hugging her legs, I think I saw my sister's black and pink hair.

"Emili..." I said, trying to find my voice. "Where's Em?" I saw the person look up. Yup, it was her. She got up and walked over, just standing above me, not saying anything. I was almost, scared. She never shut up, and now she just stood there speechless. "What happened, Emili?" I asked.

"You fell down the stairs and hit the table and it fell on you. You have a concussion, a broken rib, and a broken nose. And you sprained your wrist." I looked at her now crying face. She knew that wasn't true. But from the faces around her, they didn't.

"You klutz, I told you to watch where you walk," Macy quietly giggled and squeezed my hand.

I tried to force a smile and went along with her story. "Yeah I know, I guess I just.. Slipped." I coughed out a dry, throaty sound that was supposed to be a laugh. Everyone laughed with my pretend laugh like they believed it was real. Actually, I think they did.

"Alright guys, all of you not blood related to Jaci need to leave now. You can come back in about a half hour," a nurse came in and announced to my friends. As they left, I realized just how many people were there. It seemed like half the marching band was there, and not to mention my non band friends. I thought nobody loved me. I guess my mom was wrong. I flinched, and covered my face when I thought of her. Then I realized that was exactly what she wanted from me: fear.

"You okay?" Em said abruptly, scaring me, after I flinched, "sorry.."

"Uh, yeah I'm... Uh, I'm alive," I hesitated until the nurse finished with my meds and left. "Why did you lie to them?"

"Because they don't need to know that our mom is a psychopath," she said dryly, "they don't need to know that I wasn't there to protect my sister and that you aren't the perfect child with the perfect like that they think you are."

I thought about that. Then I realized how she looked like she was going to cry when she said that she wasn't there to protect me, "It's not your fault," I said quietly. "It was mine. I pissed her off, and she pissed me off, and I was sick of her being like that. I broke. I couldn't stand it anymore."

"But I wasn't there to back you up this time! Every time she gets mad and we stick up for each other, she doesn't get that bad because she knows it's two to one. She knew it was just you this time, so she didn't hold back. Why didn't you just wait until I got home? I came home to her yelling at a cop inside and you being taken out on a stretcher into an ambulance. Do you have any idea how scared I was? I thought she seriously hurt you. There was so much blood, and our entire upstairs was torn apart. And when I went inside they told me that she tore apart your room, broke your mirror to your jewelry box from Grandma with her bare hand, threw your laptop down the stairs, tore down your bulletin board and ripped your phone in half. She was serious.

All I could do was breathe. And that hurt from my rib. And then suddenly, all I could do was cry.


End file.
